


Limits

by queerhedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Headcanon, Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhedgehog/pseuds/queerhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble based on the prompt of are there any kinks your OTP clashes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

After several thousands of years on Earth, Ruby and Sapphire had watched enough humans to know they had to at least try that whole human sex thing. It wasn't hard to shape shift their bodies in ways that mimicked human organs (easier than mimicking the digestive system to be certain!) And while sex wasn't fusion, it was.... nice. They were both surprised by the physical intensity it brought, not to mention the warm fuzzy feelings.

But sometimes Ruby would've loved even more intensity. That damn soldier brain again. Living at the edge, the extreme, was the most exhilarating thing, you had nothing but that moment to focus on and get through. Sometimes Ruby would've loved received a little ferocity along with the passion by adding some pain; not to Sapphire—she turned into a ball of apologetic nerves if she so much as accidentally elbowed Sapphire while they laid together—but to herself. 

But Sapphire couldn't. The idea of hurting her precious Ruby, even if she wanted it, did not work. The few times she tried to bite, or pinch, Ruby had urged, “harder!” and it ended up with them both frustrated and feeling bad. She could not do it. Ruby didn't mind; there were plenty of other things to do. And Sapphire, with cheeky grin, had no problem bossing Ruby around like the common soldier she was sometimes, and giving her a fucking that was close enough to delirium anyway.


End file.
